


And Its Called Black Magic

by charlotteelizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry falls apart, Hurt/Comfort, Louis falls in love, M/M, Magic, Teacher/Student, and a lovesick fool, basically louis is a science teacher, harry is kinda an idiot, he plays with magic, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam and zayn pine way too much, louisandharry, niall is the weird friend but you still love him, people get hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteelizabeth/pseuds/charlotteelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a science teacher who never really wants to be there and Harry is a slightly stupid teenage boy who decides to play with magic. Things don't go to plan. Zayn and Liam pine way too much over each other but never really get together. Louis falls in love while Harry falls apart.</p><p>Or the reason you shouldn't play with hearts that don't belong to you already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Its Called Black Magic

Her dirty blonde hair traveled down to her waist in an effortless wave, a smooth fringe coating her forehead, her grey cat-like eyes, coated in thick mascara and eyeliner lit up as she started to laugh, a soft sprinkling laugh as she tilted her head up slightly, showing off her pearly white teeth, the light hitting her ivory skin just right. She was perfect. It was like, whenever she was around, the room lit up and everything went in slow motion. She was the definition of the sunshine.

“Harry, you’re staring again.”

The voice knocked Harry out of his daze, causing his head to snap up and his eyes to widen, focusing on the boy in front of him.

He rolled his eyes as his best friend gave him a ‘really?’Look.

“By the way, you have some drool,” Liam told him, pointing to the corner of his own mouth, “Right there.”

Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his cheeks turning pink.

“I cant help it she’s just so…” Harry struggled to find the perfect word.

Liam raised his eyebrow, smirking suggestively as Harry averted his eyes.

“Extraordinary.” Harry sighed out.

“Wow Styles, using big words are we?”

Harry rolled his eyes before slouching back in his chair in a composed manner.

“I just wish she would fall in love with me.”

Liam stifled a laugh, feeling slightly sorry for his friend.

“Mate,” Liam started sympathetically, “If you want her to notice you, let alone fall in love with you, you’re going to have to talk to her.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wish I could.” Harry mumbled, running his hands over his face.

“She makes me so nervous, man.”

Liam sighed, hesitating slightly, "Okay, I’m not supposed to mention this but there maybe another way.”

.-.

The two boys were walking down the narrow hallway, treading on the blue marble floors and attempting to avoid every living creature that slipped beside them.

“His names Zayn. He’s the best wizard in this place. Don’t accept the spell from anyone else.” Liam murmured, “I'll tell you the address after class.”

Harry offered a curt smile as he grasped his chemistry books in his hands, heading to the science lab located in the upper part of the school.

He walked into class, pushing the gray doors open.

“Harry.” Louis Tomlinson, the science teacher greeted, offering Harry a nod.

“Hi Mr. Tomlinson.” He said, noticing Louis' feet on top of his desk and his glasses perched on his nose as he read some book that Harry couldn’t quite grasp the time to study the name of.

Harry sat down at his desk, watching as the students poured into the classroom.

“So class,” Louis started as he stood up from his desk and relocated himself in front of the class.

“Today we’re going to be going over Thermohaline Circulation.”

Louis clasped his hands together as he began explaining the effects of temperature and salinity differences on the circulation of water around the oceans.

At least that’s what Harry thought he was talking about.

He imagined what it would be like to kiss Allison for the first time, feel her warm lips on his, smudging her cherry lip gloss as he attempted to take it further, his arms around her petite waist as he-

“Harry! What’s the answer?”

Harry jumped in shock, glancing around the room in confusion.

“Huh?” He said, causing a few snickers to break out in the room.

Louis sighed, pointing to the board which was showing an extremely confusing graph and Harry had no idea what he had just spoken about.

“The answer, Harry.”

Harry swallowed thickly, feeling the temperature of the room go up by about 15 degrees.

“I don’t know.” Harry replied, softly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows slightly before calling on somebody else.

“Lola.”

“Both the temperature and salinity affect the density of the water, sir.”

Louis nodded briefly before glancing back at Harry.

“Come talk to me after class, Harry.”

And at that moment all he could do was sigh, nod and get back to daydreaming about Allison.

.-.

“Harry.”

Hearing his name falling out of his Science teachers mouth made him wish the ground would swallow him up.

That tone was not good.

That tone equals lectures.

Which equals boredom.

Which is a feeling Harry has had enough of to last his entire lifetime.

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry prompted, wincing internally as his voice faltered.

The teacher smiled, a welcoming feel to the curve of his lips.

“Cmere.” Louis said softly, patting the seat in front of his desk, resting his intertwined hands on the wooden slab.

Harry reluctantly slipped out of his comfort zone and into the- seemingly comfortable chair in front of him.

Louis' blue eyes met his green ones and suddenly the chair wasn’t so comfortable.

“So, your grades have slipped dramatically in the last few weeks.” Louis started, a calm edge to his voice and Harry wondered if he had a counseling degree.

Harry slumped in his seat, averting his eyes.

“Harry, this is nothing to be ashamed of. I’m on your side. I want you to succeed but to help you, I need your cooperation.”

Harry could do nothing but roll his eyes and offer a silent nod, glancing at his teacher in confirmation.

“I would be happy to tutor you, Harry.” Mr. Tomlinson said, a genuine look in his eyes as he pursed his lips, waiting for a reaction.

“No. Absolutely not.” Harry exclaimed, immediately batting the idea down.

Louis' soft attire fell to shreds as he heard his student’s tone of voice.

“And why not?”

“Why can’t you find a student to tutor me? I’m sorry if I’m coming off as rude but you’re my teacher…” Harry sighed, sitting up.

Louis scoffed.

“Harry, let me help you or you’ll fail your exams, do you want that?”

His voice came out harsh and Harrys eyes widened in shock.

Louis let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

“One week. “

Harry felt like laughing at how hard his teacher was trying.

“One week and if you feel uncomfortable, ill find a student to tutor you. I just feel like I would be more beneficial.”

Harry shook his head, glancing out the window to see the sun still shining bright as ever.

He looked into his teachers blue eyes and saw desperation shining in them.

He almost felt touched.

“Fine. One week.”

.-. “Wait, so basically you begged a boy to let you tutor him?” The music teacher laughed, walking alongside Louis, his brown roots growing into blonde ones that shone like platinum gold.

“He needed the help.” Louis said, rolling his eyes, “Plus, I’m a great teacher.”

Niall snorted, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that mate. When was the last time your whole class passed an exam?”

Louis shoved him, “Its not the teacher that determines whether or not the students pass an exam or not, it’s whether or not the students decide to work hard.”

They turned a corner, brown locks coming into view. “I have a class to teach, see you later mate.”

“What-I was talking…” Niall muttered, watching Louis walk away. “Dick.”

Harry leaned against his cerulean locker, browsing through Allison’s twitter. They were mutuals so Harry didn’t feel as if it was that weird to stalk her every so often.

“Harry, I wanted to talk to you about our tutoring session after school today.” A familiar voice spoke, causing Harry to jump up and earn weird looks from other students.

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry greeted, glaring at the shorter man as people still continued to give him dirty looks. Louis smiled, walking down the hallway, encouraging Harry to walk along side him. “So I need to get your number or email, either is fine with me and-“

“Mr.Tomlinson, are you trying to pick me up?” Harry smirked, a teasing tone evident in his voice.

“What- Harry this is not a book nor a movie. I am your science teacher and you are my student.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Pass me your phone.”

Louis hesitated before placing his grey iPhone in Harry’s large hand earning an impressed look from his student.

Harry was busy typing in his info when Louis spoke. “Good Morning, Allison!” A smile graced his lips as he greeted her. Harry froze, hearing her sweet voice answer, “Hello Mr. Tomlinson, Harry.” Harry’s eyes were wide as he managed to stutter out a response, “H-hi Allison.” He quickly shoved Louis’ phone back into his hand before rushing off to his first class, English and leaving Louis standing stunned in the middle of the hallway.

A pitchy shriek from the bell echoed through the hallways shaking Louis out of his daze. He shook it off and walked to the science department, ready to take his next class. He didn’t understand what he was feeling. Boys get crushes in high school right? So why did he feel this way?

Louis sighed, smiling at a few students as he made his way into the science class, seating himself at his desk as the students poured into the room. “Its just because I don’t have a girlfriend.” Louis muttered to himself.

.-.

Harry fiddled with the small slip of paper in his pocket, glancing at the clock on the wall. He had the spell with him, now he just needed to get the potion. He was currently seated in English, next to Liam. “Ugh I’m not normally an impatient person but can this day hurry up?” Harry groaned quietly, leaning over so Liam could hear him.

“I still think this is a bad idea…” Liam whispered, not looking up from his work. “What if something goes wrong? What if my mum finds us doing a love spell-plus we don’t even have all the equipment.”

Harry smirked. “That’s why I have this.” Harry said, pulling a silver key out of his front pocket.

Liam’s eyes widened as he eyed the key, grabbing it so it was out of view. “Harry! What the hell? Where’d you get this from?”Liam whisper-yelled.

“Its from the science room. I got it off Mr. Tomlinson’s desk when he wasn’t looking so now we have all of the equipment required.”

Liam groaned, face palming. “This is such a bad but brilliant idea.”

.-.

By the time the bell for the end of school went, Harry was out of his seat. The only thing on his mind was the spell and he just wanted to do it.

Too bad a certain teacher wanted to wreck his vibe.

"Styles! Sit down, we do not rush out as soon as we hear the bell here." Mr. Tomlinson hollered, giving him a stern look. Harry internally groaned, quietly going back to his seat, cheeks red with embarrassment. He heard snickers behind him and glanced at Mr. Tomlinson’s turned back before turning around and flipping them off. He raised his eyebrows as he watched Louis go back to his desk. "Because of that we are going to have to stay in a minute longer and teach Mr. styles here some manners."

The class broke into groans and moans. Harry scoffed, “What are we in middle school now?”

“Should we make that two?”

He rolled his eyes, pouting as he crossed his arms but remaining silent. Harry watched the clock. It felt like ages before a minute had finally passed. "Ok class have a good-"

Louis started only to be cut off by all the students rushing out the door. "Un-fucking-believable." He muttered under his breath, grabbing his briefcase and heading up to the staff room before he spotted Harry collecting his stuff. “Harry, can I talk to you?”

“No sorry, I have important things to do. You already kept me waiting long enough.” His student said, brushing past him as he walked to the door.

“Tutoring starts tomorrow. It will be on your weekend then if you cannot find the time to commit, this afternoon.”

Harry just stared at him in disbelief for a moment before releasing a breath and muttering a quiet ‘whatever’ as he left the room.

.-.

Harry walked down the white marble floors of the school hallways. Mr. Tomlinson was really starting to get on his nerves. He made Harry feel like he was stupid. Harry knew was only stupidly in love.

His smile grew as he spotted Liam standing beside his locker waiting patiently for Harry’s arrival. "Okay! Let's get the spell!" Harry said in excitement as he neared Liam.

"Not so loud, aye?" Liam hissed, glancing around at the students as they exited the school. "No one knows Zayn does these spell recipes ok?"

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the car door. It took a minute to put some music on and they were off. "Oh my God! Only a few more hours and then Allison will love me!" Harry shrieked, the realization hitting him in waves.

Liam snorted. "I still can't believe you're doing this mate."

Harry pouted, "You make it sound bad."

Liam stifled a laugh giving Harry a side-glance. “No but a night, and then she’ll be all over me.” Harry sighed, dreamily as Liam parked the car.

“You’re a fool, Harry.” Liam joked as they neared the building.

“A lovesick fool.”

The outside of the store was painted black with a few windows in the walls. There was a giant sign that was flashing red that read the words, 'Magic shop' in bold across the walls. Harry could see a few fake looking potions inside the display windows. Looked all right. They entered the store, a bell sounding. Harry glanced around inside seeing voodoo dolls and spell books on the shelves. It was all dusty. Just like a magic shop.

"Can I help you Liam and-" A Bradford accent sounded behind the counter. Harry almost jumped out of his skin from fright as he spun around to see a tan guy with black hair and dark eyes behind the counter. Harry could tell he was a brooder."H-Harry. You must be Zayn?"

The guy smirked and nodded, "Indeed. You guys needed a love spell right?"

Liam cleared his throat. "He did." He said motioning to Harry with his thumb.

"I see." Zayn said flicking through the books on the shelves till he reached an old looking book. It was small with a rusty,leather cover.

Harry took it with an uncertain look in his eyes, "This will work right?"

"Of course it will." Zayn said, holding his hand out.

Harry sighed, shrugging as he put some money in Zayns hand.

"This magic will work wonders, mate. I know my store doesn't look too promising but that's because the only people that come here are tourists and children looking for a spook. I give real magic to lads like you."

Harry stared at him suspiciously before pursing his lips and nodding. This guy is slightly creepy, Harry noted.

"Let's go Liam, we have a spell to do."

Liam followed Harry, walking towards the exit with him. "See you, Liam! Come again." Zayn called out, winking. Liam shook his head with a smile, a blush coating his cheeks causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

.-.

" _Qua na te quilis. Ane de na te. Kalliso we na. Aute o."_

Harry was muttering the words from the spell book when suddenly the candles set up in the science room lit up in flames.

Harry gave Liam a wide-eyed look that Liam returned.

" _A fe ta lotos na que. Ad ret manolosis!_ " Harry continued, his voice getting louder as a feeling of strength ran through him. He clenched his eyes shut and spoke the last line.

" _Abo ta quilis!"_

Suddenly the water in the glass beaker that the two boys had set up started to bubble until it was a brown colour.

Then the candles went out abruptly and the room became silent.

"Holy shit." Liam whispered. "It actually worked."

"Yeah." Harry said breathlessly. "It did."

They stayed silent in shock for a while before they heard light footsteps coming towards the door.

"Shit! Mr. Tomlinson’s back!" Liam whisper-shouted.

Harry’s mouth opened in a silent scream as the footsteps came closer. Suddenly he spotted his salvation.A bottle of Coca-Cola.

He hurriedly tipped the liquid out and poured the love spell in, grabbing the spell book and his bag and running out the back door with Liam close behind him.

Meanwhile Louis was coming back from an extremely boring meeting about the school rules and policies. He just wanted to grab his stuff and go home. He got to his science lab, opening the door while mentally cursing himself for not locking it before he left.

'Anyone could have gotten in,' Louis scolded himself.

He entered his room, turning the light on and grabbing his stuff. He was about to exit when he saw his coke on his desk. He smiled happy he could get some sugar in his tired system. He opened the lid and took a swig of it. He realized that it tasted weird, not really like coke.He shrugged before drinking more and carrying it home with him.

**_  'Love spell' _ **

**Chant these words with a bottle full of clean water and candles around: "Qua na te quilis. Ane de na te. Kalliso we na. Aute o." "A fe ta lotos na que. Ad ret manolosis." "Abo ta quilis."**

**It will only take a night for your love to fall in love with you. They will never fall out of love unless they find out about the spell.**

**Side effects : Receiver may feel happy after drinking the potion. **

Louis giggled as he walked up to his flat. He smiled as he entered, twirling around in the middle of the living room. “Life is so good!” He laughed before taking another swig of the coke in his hand.

**Receiver may think about whoever did the spell.**

“Harry Tomlinson.” Louis muttered to himself. “Louis Styles.” To Louis, those names sounded like heaven.

**Receiver may feel exhausted.**

Louis yawned, stretching his hands up to his head before crossing them behind his neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so tired. He put the bottle of coke onto the counter before collapsing onto the leather couch, falling asleep almost instantly, a curly haired boy with bright green eyes invading his dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this had a lot of het in it. The background of the story had to be built up or it wouldn't make sense in later chapters. Feel free to leave comments and kudos I don't bite. :)


End file.
